Trauma
by Yozora Haru
Summary: A prompt from Pri. Merlin's afraid of e knights tries to help him.Will they succeed to help Merlin get over his fear?


**A/N:Hi,it's Haru again…To a certain someone who requested this,here you go!Hope you like it^^Okay then,I'll just get on with the story.**

 **Warning:Fluff,lots and lots of fluff and some OOC**

 **Trauma**

Merlin's heart thump more loudly as he approach the dogs to give them their food.

"Come on,Merlin it's alright,they won't attack you…"Said Lancelot,coaxing.

"How can you be so sure of that?"Ask Merlin with a grimace.

"Merlin,they have been trained properly by Arthur himself and I've bring them along with me on plenty occasions to know that they are usually friendly to people"Said Lancelot.

"Wow,trained by king pratness himself,very reassuring when that very person just loves to throw variety of projectiles at did you just say usually friendly?What about the unusual occasions then?"Ask Merlin again still inching towards the dogs.

"Well,I admit that they can be fairly dangerous against enemies but you're not an enemy, won't attack ,you're very good with animals"Said Lancelot trying to reason with Merlin. _Sigh…This is getting old…I wonder just what happen for him to be so scared of the dogs…_

"Ugh…Fine…You're right.I'm being paranoid.I know they won't attack me but knowing that doesn't make me less antsy…"Said Merlin finally reaching the dogs and give them their dogs immediately gobble down their food bolting away from the dogs,Merlin let out a sigh of relief and turn to Lancelot.

"Thank you, don't know how grateful I am for this…Honestly,I don't understand why Arthur insist for me to be the one to check on the dogs and give them foods…"Said Merlin sighing.

"Your know,I don't really mind doing this but why is it you're so scared of the dogs,did they do something to you?"Ask Lancelot,concerned.

"What?No,not them…In fact,so far,they've been pretty docile around 's just something that happen to me when I was a kid."Said Merlin with a grimace.

"Oh…Do you wanna talk about it?"Ask Lancelot.

"Well,I would love to but,there's plenty of chores that I need to work on so,maybe next time?"Said Merlin with a smile.

"Okay then,see you later,Merlin."Said Lancelot.

"See you later"Said Merlin rushing off.

Merlin was just finishing with polishing Arthur's armor in his chamber when Arthur storm into the room and lie flat on his bed.

"Okay…What happen?"Ask Merlin approaching Arthur.

"The stupid council!They just won't shut up about raising the tax!"Said Arthur,sitting up.

"Oh…Well,isn't that unusual…"Said Merlin sarcasticly.

"Merlin,just what do you know about council meeting?"Said Arthur,narrowing his eyes.

"Well,I know enough from all your whining after every meeting, _Sire_ …"Said Merlin with as much sarcasm as he can muster.

"Merlin,would you like to be put in the stock?Or would you like to muck the stables some more?"Said Arthur,pissed.

Merlin starts to arrange the armor he polished earlier back on the table muttering something that suspiciously sounds like 'prat'.

An evil smirk starts to form on Arthur's face,and eyes glinting mischievously he starts."Merlin,inform the knights that we're going on a hunt tomorrow."Said Arthur,sounding smug.

"What?!"Said Merlin gobsmacked. _Oh no,not another hunt…_

"Sigh…I said,inform the knights that we're going on a hunt tomorrow...Did you get that?Or are you such an idiot that I have to repeat it again?"Said Arthur,mocking.

"But you have a council meeting tomorrow morning!"Said Merlin,protesting.

"Then cancel it."Said Arthur with a smile that clearly convey stop-protesting-and-do-as-you're-told.

"Dollophead."Said Merlin with a scowl.

"Okay,now that that's settled,prepare my bath and dinner."Said Arthur condescendingly,earning a raised brow from Merlin.

"As you wish, _Sire_ …"Said Merlin with a fake smile,making Arthur raised his kept staring at each other.

"Prat"

"Idiot"

"Clotpole"

"Dollophead"

"Hey,that's my word!"Said Merlin with a barely contained grin.

"Of course it is."Said Arthur sarcasticly."Now go on and do your job."Said Arthur,making Merlin roll his eyes.

As Merlin exit Arthur's room,a fond smile grace Arthur's face. _Sigh…Just what do I do without you,Merlin…_

Later on,Merlin went to inform each of the Round Table Knights about the hunt and then went to prepare what's needed for the hunt.

" _Come on,Merlin!It'll be fun!"Said Will,convincing Merlin to go on a hunt with him._

" _But Will…It's not safe!"Said Merlin,trying to change his friend's mind._

" _Moreover,I have a bad feeling about this…"Said Merlin again,uneasiness written all over his face._

" _You're_ _ **always**_ _uneasy…"Shrugged Will."If you're not coming,then I'll go by myself!"Said Will trotting towards the forest._

" _Will!"Said Merlin,trying to stop his friend and seeing no sign that his friend will turn back,ran after him.'Ugh…Mom's gonna kill me-no,us-for this…'_

 _Sighing loudly,Merlin call out to his best friend again."Will,wait!I'm coming with you!"Which in turn made Will turn around and beam happily at Merlin._

" _I knew you would come!Come on!"Will said before grabbing Merlin's hand and ran deeper into the forest._

 _After a while,they slow down their pace and start to move stealthily instead,watching out for caught a movement in the forest and duck to hide in the bushes,followed by watch as his friend position his bow to aim at a big,but nothing they can't handle(even if they're only twelve).After a few moment,Will finally pinpoint his aim and shot down the deer."Gotcha!"Exclaimed Will as the arrow connect to it's target and scramble towards the deer followed by Merlin._

 _Will checked the animal and seeing the animal is still alive,took out a dagger to end it's turn his head away feeling sorry for the animal._

 _After Will properly kill the animal,they both worked together to cut it into parts as to make it easier tobring it as they were moving home they heard a loud bark and several stomp of foot startling the boys and making they freeze for a moment before bolting away,towards their to no avail,the sound of stomping and growls just got closer and closer by seconds._

" _Damn it!I told this was a bad idea!"Cussed Merlin while running as fast as he can._

" _Shut up and keep running!You can yell at me all you want when we get away from whatever that thing is that's chasing us right now"Shout Will._

 _Then they both heard a growl,much more louder and closer than then Merlin was on the ground,a large bulldog towering over him,the dog's eye was red._

" _Merlin!"Shout Will,horror apparent on his face._

" _Wi-"Merlin didn't get to finish his sentence as the dog lunge at him, tried to block the dog with the dagger that Will gave to him to cut the deer earlier but failed and the dog's teeth sank deep into his right arm."Argh!"His eyes turned gold and the dog was thrown back against a cradled his injured arm and hold it protectively against his dog starts to move again but before he knew it,his eyes turned golden again and the red color fade from the dog's eyes and the dog return to it's original for the last time,his eyes turned golden again and the dog was knocked out._

" _Merlin!"Shouted Will,coming towards him._

" _Merlin."There was another frown and look around and then he felt like someone was shaking him."Merlin,wake up!"_

Merlin snapped open his eyes groggily to find Gaius looking at him.

"Merlin,if you don't get moving soon,you're going to be late again."Said Gaius with a if-you-don't-get-moving-now-I'm-going-to-do-something-drastic raised eyebrow.

"Okay,I'm up…"Said Merlin,trying to get the sleepiness out of his went back to his table and get ready for his morning round.

Merlin then proceed to put on his jacket on boots and rush outside,not wanting to be late again and as he pass Gaius,Gaius grabbed his arm and pass him an apple.

Merlin grin and thanked Gaius before speeding to the kitchen to grab Arthur's breakfast.

"Good morning,ladies!"Exclaimed Merlin as he get to the kitchen already bustling with people.

"Oh,morning there,Merlin!Here's the prince's breakfast!"Said Audrey,the head pass Merlin a tray of then proceed to check the food for poison and after founding none rush towards Arthur's chamber but was halt by Audrey."Wait,Merlin!You have to wait a few moment to make sure the food really hasn't been poisoned."

"But-"Merlin tried to protest but was cut off by Audrey's glare and sigh,admitting defeat."Fine…"Said a few minute,Audrey finally let him go,but not before giving him a bread to thanked Audrey for the food before rushing off again.

As he arrived at Arthur's chamber,he nudge open the door and waltz right in and place the tray of food on the table before moving towards the curtains and pull them back.

"Rise and shine!"Said Merlin cheerfully.

Arthur groan and rolled over in his bed.

"Shut up, _Mer_ lin!"

Merlin just chuckled and move towards Arthur and tug the blankets away."Up you get,lazy daisy!"Said Merlin with a grin on his face.

"Ugh!Just how can you be so cheerful so early in the morning?!"Said Arthur sitting up.

"No,how can _you_ be so grumpy, _Sire_?"Shot Merlin back with as much sarcasm he can muster.

They starts to stare at each other again.

"Idiot"

"Prat"

"Clumsy-head"

"Turnip-head"

"Merlin,that's not even a word!"

"It is!"

"Okay,what does it mean,then?"Said Arthur with a raised eyebrow.

"In two word?Arthur Pendragon."Said Merlin with a smirk.

Arthur rolled his get out of bed and went behind the changing went to grab some clothes and pass it to Arthur.

"Have you told the knights about the hunt?"Said Arthur walking towards Merlin.

"Yes,I told them yesterday."Said Merlin turning towards Arthur and raise an eyebrow at Arthur.

"Arthur,just when will you learn to put on your clothes properly?You're wearing it backward!"Babbled Merlin while helping Arthur with his clothes.

"Shut up,Merlin!"Said Arthur with a huff.

"There,all eat your breakfast before they gets cold."Said Merlin.

Arthur sat down and began that,Merlin starts to walk outside to prepare the horses for their hunt but was abruptly stopped by Arthur.

"Merlin, 's one thing I forgot to mention yesterday."Said Arthur.

"What is it?"Ask Merlin.

"We're bringing the patrol dogs with us on the hunt."Said Arthur before continuing his breakfast.

"WHAT?!"Shouted Merlin,startling Arthur.

"I said we're bringing the dogs with ,did you have to shout like that?"Said Arthur,eyeing Merlin suspiciously.

"No.I was just-" _If Arthur know I'm scared of dogs,I'll never live it down!_ "-nothing,forget it.I'll go and get the dogs."Said Merlin bolting away.

"What the…"Said Arthur,flabbergasted. _That definitely wasn't nothing.I actually saw fear in his eyes for a second as much as I call Merlin a coward,I've never see him so scared except when we talk about magic…And he was trying to say something but cut himself off and said it was nothing before bolting away._ While mulling over this,Arthur's frown got deeper.

" for a little investigation."Said Arthur and went to find his knights.

Meanwhile,with Merlin…

Merlin was running towards the knights quarter when he literally ran into Gwaine.

"Woah,slow down,mate,you okay?"Said Gwaine extending a hand to Merlin who was on the floor.

"Gwaine,you have to help me!"Said Merlin,grabbing Gwaine hand and rush towards the dogs's kennel.

"Hey,calm down,Merlin"Said Gwaine,planting his feet on the spot and holding on Merlin tightly to stop him from rushing off.

"I can't calm down!Arthur's bringing the dogs on the hunt!"Said Merlin hyperventilating.

"Okay,you really have to calm down,mate."Said Gwaine,taking a hold of Merlin's shoulder."Deep breath…In…Out…"Said Gwaine calming Merlin.

After a while Merlin finally calm down and both then let out a huge sigh.

"Why is it that trouble seems to follow me everywhere?"Said Merlin with an exasperated face.

"Oh,come on, can't be that dogs here are 're not gonna attack even if they did,Lance and I will have your back."Said Gwaine assuring his bast friend.

"Fine,but I still don't trust them!"Said Merlin grudgingly which earn a lopsided grin from Gwaine.

"Now,what did you want my help for?"Ask Gwaine.

"Oh,I need you to help me get the dogs."Said Merlin with hopeful eyes.

"Geez,no need for those eyes,you know I'll still help you!"Said Gwaine breaking into a laugh.

Then they both went to get the dogs.

Meanwhile,Arthur and the other knights(excluding Gwaine since he's with Merlin)are plotting a way to help Merlin get over his fear-after Arthur found out from the other knights that Merlin was afraid of dogs,he insisted on it…-and actually go near dogs without freaking out.

"Alright then,we're going to help him get over his fear of ,let's get going."Said they all get moving for their hunting trip.

As expected,Merlin utterly freaked out whenever he got close to the tried oh so many times to get him close to the dog and observe them calmly so that he'll realize that they were not dangerous but it seems his effort was in vain as Merlin kept creating excuse to avoid the dogs as much as possible which proves to be a problem since the dogs have taken a liking to him and seem to wants to follow him around…

"Merlin,go check on the dogs."Said Arthur.

"I can't.I have to refill our water by the river."Said Merlin before bolting away towards the river which earned raised eyebrows from all the knights,including Arthur at the speed he bolted away.

"Well that went well…"Said Elyan wryly.

"Wait,am I missing something?"Ask Gwaine,earning sighs from the others.

"We're trying to help Merlin get over his fear of dogs but things haven't been so great since he kept avoiding the dogs"Said Leon.

"Well,that can't be helped,he got attacked by a big dog when he was just 14…"Said Merlin with a grimace.

"Wait,you know how he became scared of the dogs?"Ask Arthur trying not to sound jealous over the fact that Merlin confided with Gwaine but not him.

"Sure,he told me a few month was going on a hunt with his friend Will when they got chased by a humongous dog-as Merlin said,and as they were running,Merlin fell down and then the dog lunge at him. He tried to defend himself with a dagger but was bitten by the dog as he failed to do said that Will saved him by stabbing the dog with a dagger,killing it."Said Gwaine,explaining to the others.

"Oh,so that's the real must have really hated hunting since then…Not that he liked hunting before that but still…"Said Lancelot,leaving his sentence hanging.

As they were talking,they heard a yelp and saw that the dogs were coming towards Merlin who seem to have just gotten back and then Merlin started running.

The dogs then chase after Merlin since they thought he was playing with them.

The knights was stunned but then immediately went to stop the dogs from chasing after 's terrified enough when the dogs got close to him,but to be chased by them?

Merlin fell after being tackled by one of the dogs looking very pale and almost that,the knights immediately get the dogs away form Merlin.

Lancelot and Gwaine rush to Merlin's side and starts to calm him.

"It's okay, dog's not here anymore…"Said Lancelot,foolowed by Gwaine helping Merlin to stop a few more minutes of coaxing and comforting,Merlin finally seem to relax and his skin colour return to a much healthier hue.

" better."Said Lancelot patting Merlin's shoulder.

"You gave us a scare there,mate."Said Gwaine letting out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry…"Said Merlin that snap his attention back to Lancelot."You said they were usually friendly!"Said Merlin with a frown.

"Well,they thought you were playing with them."Said Lancelot.

"How would I know that?They just suddenly chase after me…"Said Merlin with a pout.

"Are you pouting?"Teased Gwaine.

"Oh,shut up,Gwaine!"Said Merlin trying to sound mad but was betrayed by the small grin on his face.

"But seriously, should get over your fear.I'm not saying that you shouldn't be cautious at all around dogs,but your fear are getting out of literally hyperventilate when they tackled you down earlier."Said Gwaine,sounding thoughtful.

"Sigh…I know…I'll try to get over them…"Said Merlin resignedly.

"Come on then"Said Lancelot extending a hand to Merlin to help him took it and they all walked back towards camp where Arthur,Leon,Percival and Elyan were sitting in a dogs by Arthur's side.

When the knights saw Merlin walking towards them they all stood up and proceed to ask wether he's okay and practically fuss over him,shocking Merlin at how much they care about him making him feel a warmth settling in his heart.

' _Seriously,they're acting like my mother…or ,that's them,my brothers.'_ Thought Merlin the way here,Lancelot and Gwaine have filled him in about what the knights were trying to do making him feel even more sure abot what he was going to do. _"Sigh,here goes nothing then"_

"I want to try to pet the dogs"Said Merlin,making the knights speechless for a second.

"Are-Are you sure,Merlin?"Ask Elyan stuttering.

"Yep,totally sure!"Said Merlin with a knights exchange looks before Arthur speak on their behalf."Okay,give it a go."And pat Merlin on the shoulder.

Merlin slowly move towards one of the and Percival was holding the dog,so he didn't have to worry about being tackled held out his hand and very slowly…start to pat the a while,he starts to stroke the dog and crouch down to the same level as the dog when the dog lick him,making him knights waited dog kept licking Merlin and then a grin form on Merlin's face which soon turn to laughter as ruffle the dog's fur and stroke it somewhere.A smile form on the knights and Percival slowly back away to let Merlin play with the other dogs came towards Merlin making the knights ready to go into action should Merlin freak out again as the dogs swarm him but seems to be unnecessary as Merlin only laugh more and starts to play with the scene was so endearing that the knights were holding themselves back from cooing over the perfect moment.

"Wow,that went great!"Exclaimed Gwaine in hushed tone.

The knights response was only to widen their smiles and continue to look at the scene never really show this much fondness to others before but none seem to care as Merlin had successfully found his way inside their heart.

But among them,Arthur,had a little devious thought to tease Merlin about this now…he's just gonna sit back and look over his best friend…his little brother.

 **-THE END-**

 **Yikes,it took me a month to finish this ("-_-)**

 **Sorry that I took so long to finish this, I'm sorry if the story looked rushed…**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the leave some review if you're up to it ;)**

 **See ya!**


End file.
